


Of Tests and Row Boats

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation for 9.07 "I Was Made for Loving You".  Can be considered as being spoilery if you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tests and Row Boats

"I'm late.", she said, trying to keep the panic from her voice as she spoke to him in the attending lounge, "And I'm never late, never."  
  
He felt his eyes widened as he realized what she was telling him, "Never?"  
  
"Never.", she nodded her head, reaching into the pocket of her coat and pulling out the pregnancy test that she had hidden in there when she had gotten to the hospital, "I got this from the clinic, I just...I just have to go take it."  
  
"Yeah.", he nodded his head, "That's probably a good idea."  
  
"Yeah.", she fidgeted for a moment, "Should I come find you when I find out or want to wait?"  
  
Jackson nodded his head before shaking it, "I can wait, if you're okay with that."  
  
"Yeah.", she nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm just going to...go do it."  
  
He watched as she went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her, before wiping a hand down over his face.  Of all the things he was thinking about, this wasn't one of them, not in the least.  April, pregnant, with his baby.  He took a deep breath and let it out, as he waited for her to take the test.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he stood there, waiting for her, until he knocked on the door, "April?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just a little hard for me to pee when I know you're standing right out there and can hear me.", she called, "I'm having a little peformance anxiety."  
  
"What can I do?", he asked, before shaking his head, "Never mind."  
  
She laughed, "It's okay, I just...I don't do well with things like this, well, not this but...oh, never mind."  
  
He was quiet for a moment when he began to sing, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream.  Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream.  Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream..."  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream.", April's soft voice joined in followed by the sound of her peeing, "Oh, thank God."  
  
Jackson chuckled, as he glanced at his watch, waiting and listening for an answer that could change both of their lives in one way or another.  Another glance at his watch, he sighed, "Well?"  
  
"I haven't looked yet.", she replied, "What if it's positive?"  
  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but you need to look at it.", he answered.  When he didn't get a response, he sighed, "Want me to come in there?"  
  
"No!", she shrieked, before speaking more softly, "No, I can do this, I _have_ to do this."  
  
He nodded his head, "Okay."  
  
"Oh...god...", she whispered, "Oh...god."  
  
"April.", he knocked on the door, "What does it say?"  
  
She opened the door, her hand shaking as she held up the pregnancy test for him to see, "Looks like we've come to that bridge."  
  
Jackson looked at the test, and saw the dark pink plus sign staring back at him. 


End file.
